


Sophisticated Love

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden hates book, but to please his brother he keeps an eye on his bookstore. When a pretty girl comes in to ask for a certain book, however, Aiden thinks that hating books is not gonna get him the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophisticated Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Teen Wolf Bingo Card

Aiden leaned on the counter, once in a while staring at the clock on the wall.

A few hours ago his brother had said that he would be back within half an hour. After all, he just needed to do the grocery shopping, nothing more, nothing less.

And since it had only been half an hour, Aiden had offered to look after the bookshop, crossing his fingers that no one would come over to ask some complicated questions. He knew how the cash desk worked and he could use the search system om the computer, but that was about it. The last time he had read a book was sometime in high school and it had not even been a good book.

“Excuse me?” A pretty girl with strawberry red hair cleared her throat and Aiden shook his head, straightening his back.

He assumed she would ask for the same books as all the other girls her age. In the last few hours he had sold two copies of twilight, three copies of fifty shades of grey and the complete vampire diaries series. Although he had not read those either, it was hard not to know what they were about since every newspaper was talking about them.

“Yes?” He smiled, knowing that he got this. He would simply guide her towards the young adult section, would let her wander around for a while and would then sell another copy of a crappy book about supernatural somethings.

“Could you tell me where I can find the original copy of Sophocles’ Oedipus?” She smiled and he stared at her before he shook his head.

“Sophocles, did you say?” He licked his lips.

She wasn’t just pretty. She was hot. She had those full red lips that almost begged to be kissed and she was wearing a shirt no one would get away with apart from her.

While his fingers quickly typed in the name, or at least what he thought was the name, of the writer he decided that he wanted to impress her. He decided that from this moment on he would act like this bookstore was his’ and not his brother’s. “I’m not sure if we still have a copy, but I’ll have a look.” Google gave some kinda error and he tried not to curse, but he frowned his eyebrows.

“Do you need me to spell it?” The girl was still smiling at him, but he shook his head.

“No, I just need…” He hesitated for a moment and then remembered the glasses next to the pile of books he was supposed to put in the right spot. “I just need my glasses.” He quickly put the glasses on his nose. Maybe he would have more luck when trying to find Oedipus.

“Really, if it’s too much of a bother, I’ll go to another store, it’s no problem.” She shook her head, but he placed his hand on hers.

“No, it’s not a bother at all!” He didn’t want her to leave, not without he had casually gotten her name and her phone number and if he had to google Oedipus or Sophocles to get them, he would do it. “Aha, I have something…” He spoke out loud when he finally had the right spelling of Sophocles and he opened the search system of the bookstore again.

“Don't tell me it’s the crappy English translation.” The girl rolled her eyes and he stared at the screen.

“Wait, you really want the Greek version?” Aiden tried to hide his surprise, but he saw how the girl rolled her eyes.

“The word original isn’t that hard to understand, right?” She cocked her head and licked her lips. “It shouldn’t be for someone in a bookstore.” She stared at her nails and Aiden quickly shook his head.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant. I was just…” He thought about the right words for a short moment. “…thinking that you are the first person who wants to read it in Greek.” He hoped he wasn’t lying too much or maybe not even at all. There weren’t that many people who could read Greek, right?

“No, my friend Allison asked about it too. She said she went to this shop and she said she had found it here.”

So, her friend was called Allison. That was good to know. It wasn’t as good as knowing her own name would have been, but it was a close second.

“O, she….” He frowned his eyebrows and acted as if a memory was suddenly coming back to mind. “Now I remember. I’m sorry, I only remember certain faces.” Aiden shrugged his shoulders and winked at the girl. “I would remember yours.”

She didn’t seem too impressed and he really crossed his fingers that his brother had ordered another original Greek copy of that story she wanted to read.

“Do you have it?” She shifted her weight from one leg to the other and he realized how badly he wanted to touch her again, even if it would just be by accident.

“I can’t see it in the computer, but if we still have it, it’s on the shelf with the other classical books.” He saw how she turned around. “I’ll walk there with you to help you look.”

She didn’t protest, but she didn’t really wait for him either. When they were standing in front of the right shelf, her fingers moved over the backs of the books.

He was acting like he was helping her, but it seemed that Greek didn’t exactly use the same Alphabet and he was pretty certain he wouldn’t recognize Oedipus or Sophocles written like this.

But Sophocles and his lack of knowledge of the Greek language did give him an excuse to touch her.

It was only briefly.

His side touched hers, but before he could actually enjoy it she had stepped aside. He sighed.

“O, I got it.” She grabbed a book from the shelf and he put on a happy smile.

Deep down he had hoped that they wouldn’t have had it. In that case he would have had to write her name down. And he would have had to ask her if she could come back in two days, after the new books were delivered.

“Your prices are pretty reasonable, by the way.” It was the first nice thing she had said so far and Aiden started blushing.

He didn’t even know why he was blushing.

The girl had literally walked into this bookstore a few minutes ago and for some reason it was incredibly important that she would like him.

“Aiden?”

Aiden turned his head to the front door, noticing his twin brother standing there.

“I’m sorry I’m late, I hope you weren’t too bored?” Ethan smiled, but Aiden didn’t smile back.

He was trying to impress a sophisticated, smart young woman and now Ethan walked in to ask if he was bored.

“What's going on here?” The girl frowned her eyebrows and Aiden’s cheeks turned redder than red.

At that moment his brother started grinning, realizing exactly what his brother had been up to.

“Sorry, this bookstore belongs to my brother.” Aiden took off the glasses and he took a deep breath. “I have no idea who Oedipus is. I have never heard of Sophocles. I can’t read Greek and I hate reading.” Aiden bent his head and stared at his feet.

“Thank God!” The girl closed her eyes for a moment and both Aiden and Ethan frowned their eyebrows. “I couldn’t have asked you to go on a date with me if you had been a nerd.” She held out her hand and smiled at Aiden. “Lydia, Lydia Martin. And if you’re not busy tonight, you can pick me up at eight from the library.”

Aiden grabbed her hand and he was grinning back at her. “I’ll be there.”


End file.
